Kevin and Mr. Tater series
The Kevin and Mr. Tater series is a series of brickfilms created by and starring James Morr. The series follows . Films The Breakfast Trilogy Mr. Tater made his first appearances in The Breakfast Trilogy, though Kevin does not feature in these films. These films also do not show the living room that the majority of the future installments are set in. The Breakfast Trilogy takes place within one day (as mentioned in Jam)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsAVSVV38jg Jam on YouTube] and the first two films were released just one day apart, on May 4th and 5th, 2004.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/waffles/ Waffles release thread][http://brickfilms.com/topic/toast/ Toast release thread] Waffles (2004) Mr. Tater is about to eat a plate of waffles, but decides to go get some syrup to put on them. His cat, Mr. Snoogie, jumps onto the table and when Mr. Tater returns, the waffles are gone. Mr. Tater perceives Mr. Snoogie to be blaming this disappearance on aliens, but does not believe this explanation and takes Mr. Snoogie away "to get fixed". Three aliens are seen looking through his window. ''Toast ''(2004) Mr. Tater describes what he believes to be medical issues to a doctor, but the doctor interrupts to tell him he is in a veterinarian clinic. After a pause, Mr. Tater offers the doctor some toast. ''Jam ''(2004) The doctor refers Mr. Tater to a psychiatrist and Mr. Tater explains his problems. The psychiatrist questions him on his sightings of aliens and, believing him to be insane, calls for "the men in the white coats". Just then, three aliens appear in the psychiatrist's office and knock him down with a laser beam. They then approach to attack Mr. Tater, but are stopped when the animator of the film suffers a fatal heart attack. The Lunch Trilogy ''Hot Dog ''(2004) ''Burrito ''(2004) ''Hamburger ''(2004) ''The Dinner Trilogy'' ''Meatloaf ''(2004) ''Fruitcake ''(2004) Wiithulu ''(2007) ''Kindle ''(2011) ''Kevin and Mr. Tater Review Title Here ''Kevin and Mr. Tater Review Lone Ranger '' (2013) Kevin and Mr. Tater Review The Dark World (2013) Kevin and Mr. Tater Review of Steel (2013) ''Kevin and Mr. Tater Review Frozen ''(2014) Other Films Featuring Kevin and Mr. Tater While several other brickfilms have featured Kevin and Mr. Tater, they are not considered a part of the Kevin and Mr. Tater series, either because they are cameos, such as Road Rage, or Kevin and Mr. Tater are pulled out of their normal environment, such as iTater. A Holiday Message (2004) Kevin and Mr. Tater appear among a crowd who wish the audience a merry Christmas, but the director tells them it is July 4th. After some technical difficulties, they then wish the audience a happy 4th of July. Hallowieners (2004) Main article: Hallowieners In this brickfilm by Dave Wardell, Mr. Tater and Kevin appear at a costume party dressed as Han Solo and a Stormtrooper respectively, and Kevin asks Mr. Tater to pour him some punch. Road Rage (2004) Meta Mania! (2004) iTater (2005) A Hannukah Message (2005) Mr. Tater wishes the audience a happy Hanukkah, but has his head stolen by a monkey. Mr. Tater Gets a Soda: A Point-and-Brick Adventure Game (2006) A point-and-click adventure game featuring animated video. Mr. Tater wants a soda, so grabs his mother's machete from the attic and uses it to break down the kitchen door, finding a Mountain Dew inside.[http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Karatedude/moremovies/mrtater_gets_a_soda.swf Mr. Tater Gets a Soda: A Point-and-Brick Adventure Game on Brickshelf] References Category:Brickfilm series